


First Love

by Camilleri



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Cute Ending, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Strap-Ons, hand holding, i havent slept bc i wanted to get this story out, imagine seulgi not managing to get laid all through trainee days and irene not knowing, then finally irene takes her v card, this is pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilleri/pseuds/Camilleri
Summary: Unfamiliar with anything to do with love, Seulgi secretly pines for her best friend, Irene. It's only one late evening that Irene begins to question Seulgi's experience that she realizes how alone the girl she crushes on is. Seulgi has never had the time to date, let alone have secret affairs with people, leaving her at the age of 24 without having even kissed anyone before. Upon discovering this, irene catches her up on everything she could have missed.





	First Love

Seulgi's chest fluttered as her eyes ran across Irene's delicate face, the girl ahead of her focused on the trashy magazine she had acquired earlier that day. The night’s darkness had settled many hours ago, their empty takeaway trays taking up the space on the bedside table next to where they rested. There was a comfortable silence as Seulgi sat upright; her crossed legs jutting out from the oversized t-shirt of Irene's which she wore as pyjamas. It was a weekly occurrence that the girls had fallen into a pattern of doing, their busy idol schedule leaving only Friday evenings for them to finally relax, over time; they found they still preferred each other’s company rather than being alone. All the other members had slunk off to bed as usual, leaving the dorm in a bliss silence which was rare for the girls. 

Seulgi knew she was staring, and her heart raced as she knew the risks of her being caught by the older girl. She couldn’t break her gaze though, as she wondered how her life had come to be like this. She had known Irene for years, she was the only other person by her side during the roughest of patches; this lead Seulgi to feel a deep connection with the other girl, as anyone would expect. The feeling was mutual as both girls cared for each other, yet Seulgi felt something wasn’t right. Each member of their group acted as a role in the supportive family, the love obvious to anyone who cared to watch. But as Seulgi's eyes twinkled in the low light she knew her feelings for Irene were something else. This feeling had crushed Seulgi, physically and mentally. Never before had she experienced this sensation, this stomach lurching, heart wrenching feeling; it wasn’t possible for her to even consider crushing, never mind dating someone since she had become a trainee, leaving her completely at a lack of experience in all areas of the romantic field. 

Irene was always a closed book too, which wasn’t surprising to the younger girl. Despite their close relationship, Seulgi rarely knew what was going on in Irene's life, apart from the odd comment here and there. It had taken Seulgi by surprise one night when Irene had mentioned her ‘friend’, Jennie, who she went to the gym with. It was rare for Irene to even spill who she was spending the rest of her free time with, so it seemed out of the ordinary when Irene kept bringing up Jennie’s name. Seulgi bit her tongue each time Irene changed the conversation onto her other friend, who seemed to be affecting Irene in a way which made Seulgi's blood boil. One night Seulgi had nearly snapped; the other members began to tease Irene, joking that she had too much of a soft spot for this Jennie girl for the pair to be just friends. Seulgi had dropped her fork in the middle of a mouthful and walked out of the room, the lack of Irene's denial becoming too much for her to handle.

“Seulgi,” Irene grabbed the other girl’s attention from her splayed out position on the other side of the bed, the younger girl quite glad that she had been dragged from her thoughts before the jealousy could pollute her mood.

“Mm” Seulgi responded, leaning back on her hands and bringing her knees to her chest. 

“Do this quiz with me?” Irene chirped, scrambling up so she was sat facing Seulgi, the younger girls breath hitching as she felt Irene scoot up in front of her.

Seulgi's face lit up, a genuine smile forming on her lips as Irene glanced timidly between the magazine and Seulgi, clearing her throat, ready to ask questions. “Okay, so,” Irene begun, Seulgi's legs falling down, spread out on either side of Irene. “Number one,” Irene's eyes shot up again at Seulgi, a mischievous grin creeping onto her face, “When was your first kiss?”

At this Seulgi's eyes grew wide, her forehead furrowing as she stumbled for words. “What the hell type of quiz is thi-” Seulgi started, Irene's light laugh filling the air at her friends reaction.

“Chill out,” she giggled, her hand coming to rest on Seulgi's bare skin, just above her knee. “I need an answer though,” she fell serious again, “was it A) more than 10 years ago?” Irene cocked her eyebrow, the small movement tightening the knots in Seulgi's stomach, the younger girl hesitantly shaking her head in reply. “Okay,” Irene continued, “was it B) in the last five years?” Again Seulgi shook her head, Irene silently watching. “C) in the last year?” Irene questioned, a hint of real curiosity seeping into her voice as she shuffled her bum forward so her legs laid atop of Seulgi's thighs, their faces momentarily centimetres away until she leaned back on her space hand, the magazine perched in the other. 

Again Seulgi shook her head, this time diverting her eyes as she broke into a cold sweat, the situation almost too much for her. How could she tell Irene she hadn’t even had her first kiss before, never mind do half of the things she wished she could do to her behind closed doors? Her chin dropped as Irene looked at her, puzzled. “Or option D)?” Irene pushed further, her voice more tender this time, Seulgi's gaze still averted. There was a tense pause as neither girl spoke, Seulgi's face dropping a deep red as Irene stared at her, desperate to figure out if what she thought was true. “Have you never-” Irene started, only to be cut off by Seulgi throwing herself forwards, burying her face into her own hands whilst shaking her head. Irene was taken by great surprise at the younger girl’s reaction, yet she instinctively leaned forwards, letting the crown of Seulgi's head rest against her chest, her small arms wrapping around Seulgi's bundled frame.  
“Hey,” Irene giggled slightly, the heat from Seulgi's embarrassment, which glowed from her cheeks managed to penetrate Irene's clothes. “What’s wrong,” Irene questioned, pulling away, her hand lifting Seulgi's chin and peeling her hands from her face. 

The younger girl looked mortified, her eyes finally meeting Irene's, a grimace on her face. She clicked her tongue as she lifted her chin from Irene's grasp, turning her head as not to face Irene, the other girls face far too close for comfort. It’s not that she didn’t want to kiss Irene, it’s just she had concocted many scenarios in her head before now, yet none of them had planned on major embarrassment before she had planted her lips on Irene's, which made her stomach sink, the smirk on the other girls face further proving why she hadn’t wanted to let anyone know. It was shameful that she had managed to get to the age of 24 without having even pecked someone on the cheek. She was ashamed of her vulnerability in this situation, as for she knew Irene was no saint, which made her inexperience even worse.

“Fine,” Seulgi murmured, turning her face back towards Irene's, her big doe eyes dropping instantly to Seulgi's lips. Seulgi felt her stomach flip as the air between them crackled, Irene's soft hands dropping to sit lazily on Seulgi's hips, their bodies only centimetres away from each other. “I’ve-” Seulgi started, her words trailing off as she noticed Irene's mouth part slightly, her own eyes drifting back up. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Seulgi had barely whispered the words before Irene took control, her eyes focused entirely on the target as she leaned forward, her hand coming up again to steady Seulgi's chin. Seulgi couldn’t believe what was happening as their lips pressed slowly together. She lost control of her body as she froze, her lips still as Irene gently kissed her, the older girl soon realising something wasn’t right.

Irene pulled away slowly, her eyebrows furrowed as she locked eyes with Seulgi, concern riddling her features. Seulgi watched as the older girl gulped, the worry starting to show in her eyes as Seulgi realised that Irene probably thought she had made the wrong move, the fear of rejection plastered on her face now. At this Seulgi's eyes grew wide, filling with tears.

A single tear rolled down Seulgi's cheek as Irene waited centimetres away, unsure how the other girl felt about what she had just done. Yet she couldn’t help herself as she reached up, her thumb swiping the tear away. She tutted lovingly as she shuffled further forward, her body pressed into Seulgi's, her legs now wrapping around the back of her as Seulgi bowed her head again. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered, Irene more confused than ever, “I just,” Seulgi wiped away another tear, her eyes finally reconnecting with Irene's, her hands landing on the older girls lower back. Irene stayed still as she had no idea where Seulgi was going with this, her eyes focused on Seulgi's as she listened intently. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Seulgi finally spat out, a deep sigh of relief dropping from Irene's chest, from a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “I’ve never liked anyone like I like you,” she began to ramble, her eyes filling with tears again. “I could only have dreamt that you liked me too and I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long and I never have because I-”

At this Seulgi was rapidly cut off by Irene slamming her lips forward, cutting Seulgi off mid-sentence. This time Seulgi's lips worked back, her hands pushing the small of Irene's back forward, craving as much contact as possible, the older girls arms slung around Seulgi's neck, her body rolling forward in time to their kisses. Seulgi let her instincts take over as she fumbled about, unsure what to do. Yet Irene knew this, so the older girl took control, her mouth lowering, nipping and sucking at Seulgi's tender neck, the other girl moaning softly as her head fell back, Irene sliding to sit on Seulgi's lap properly, her hot core pressing into the other girl’s abdomen. 

Irene gently peeled her lips from Seulgi's, her hands sliding down Seulgi's arms as she tightly grasped Seulgi's hands, their fingers intertwining. The air was tense as lust overcame Seulgi's eyes, her eyelids drooping as she let Irene slowly push her down onto the bed. Untangling one hand, Irene raised both of Seulgi's hands, holding them tight above her head. “Oh the things I want to do to you,” Irene smirked, not noticing Seulgi's gulp above her. The older girl didn’t leave any time to waste as she planted her lips back onto Seulgi's neck, moving about until she found a spot which had Seulgi whimpering her name with no regards to the other members in the rooms near theirs. With her free hand, Irene ran her slender fingers down Seulgi's side, the other girls breath hitching as Irene swiped quickly past her breast. 

Seulgi could feel how turned on her unnie was as her wet core pressed into her lower stomach through their clothes, the older girls hips buckling as she moved her mouth down Seulgi's body. There was a moment of heavy panting as Irene quickly sat up, her hands making quick work of removing Seulgi's t-shirt and bra, her eyes asking the younger one if she was fine to do so. Seulgi just laid there, her body all for Irene, her hands still diligently pressed into the mattress above her head, even without Irene's hands making them do so. Seulgi's face had an almost unreadable expression on it; it was one of unfamiliarity, of excitement, of fear. This only made Irene even hotter as she realised that Seulgi had been waiting for this for a while. 

Irene leaned back down, her lips an inch from Seulgi's. The younger girl leaned upwards, greedy for Irene, yet the older girl teased her lips away. She quickly whipped her own shirt off, thankful that she hadn’t put a bra on in the first place. As their soft skin collided Seulgi stifled a loud moan, her body setting on fire as she began to kiss Irene again, this time Irene's tongue snaked into her mouth.

They made out for what seemed like hours, their bodies rolling together as Irene slowly worked her way over Seulgi's soft spots, the younger girl squirming with a newfound pleasure. “Please,” she whined, breathily, her hand wound up in Irene's hair as the older girl sucked marks down her abs.

At this Irene raised her eyebrow, her lips releasing Seulgi's skin from their vigorous bite. Irene slowly crawled back up to Seulgi, so their faces were close. “Please what?” she grinned, sending shivers down Seulgi's spine.

“I- I want you,” Seulgi stuttered, Irene lay between her open legs, their chests heaving against each other. Irene fondly smiled down at Seulgi, her hand coming up to brush the hair from the younger girl’s sweaty forehead. She gently tucked the strands behind her ears, planting a soft kiss on her nose.

“Well,” Irene begun, pushing herself up with her other hand, “Don’t I have something special for you” at this Seulgi's eyebrow creased, her eyes following the other girl as she sauntered over to her draws, pulling something out before casually slipping out of her shorts. Irene stood butt-naked as she faced away from Seulgi, slipping into a black harness, Seulgi's eyes growing wide as she realised what it was.

“I-” Seulgi swallowed, her eyes focusing on the strap Irene had put on, the toy looked huge compared to Irene's tiny frame.

“Is something wrong, baby?” Irene spoke softly, her body moving so she was on her knees ahead of Seulgi's spread legs. Seulgi's eyes fluttered shut at the pet name, her imaginary scenarios coming to life as Irene took care of her how she had wished. Yet Seulgi didn’t reply as a small fear built up inside of her. 

“It’s just I’ve, never, you know” Seulgi gulped.

“Had sex?” Irene instantly shot back, her hands coming to intertwine with Seulgi's once again. The younger girl quickly nodded her head, the fear beginning to creep up on her face. At this Irene pouted, her swollen lip jutting forward as she leaned onto Seulgi, making sure the strap was pressed between their bodies. Irene pressed a tender kiss to Seulgi's lips, “I’ll be gentle,” she whispered, placing another soft kiss on Seulgi's cheek. “And anways,” she began to grin, “I’m going to make you regret not telling me you liked me sooner.”

With this Irene sat upright, spitting into her palm. She slowly massaged the spit onto the strap before gently easing it into Seulgi's entrance. The younger girl let out a jagged moan as her head fell back, her spine arching, causing the strap to slide deeper inside of her. Irene kept her word; she gently rolled her hips, the strap gently teasing Seulgi's insides. Seulgi's hips began to roll themselves pushing her further and further onto the toy. With this Irene began to pump faster, her body falling flat on Seulgi's, their lips colliding. Seulgi moaned into Irene's mouth, turning the older girl on more and more with each stifled moan. They were being ridiculously loud, yet neither of them cared as they got lost in their passion. Irene felt her stomach flip as she realised that she was Seulgi's first lover, that she’s the first person to show her this whole other world. She smiled into their kiss, infatuated with the thought. At this Seulgi opened her eyes, wondering why Irene was suddenly so smiley. 

“What?” Seulgi managed to squeeze out between the moans, their bed making as much noise as them as Irene never stopped thrusting, her hips now rolling against Seulgi's, the toy inside of her all the way to the holster. 

“I just,” Irene heavily breathed, “Will you be my girlfriend?” she slowed her rhythm down as Seulgi's eyes began to sparkle, her hands tightening their grip on Irene's. Seulgi frantically nodded her head, hoisting her body up so that she was sat on Irene's knees, the older girls arms snaking around Seulgi's back, holding her in place. Seulgi desperately began to bounce up and down as Irene suckled on her chest, the waves of an orgasm hitting her suddenly, she slowed down as her energy sapped out of her, Irene taking over as she flipped Seulgi onto all fours, her hips slamming into her from behind. Irene knew Seulgi had already came, yet she had no intention of stopping as Seulgi wailed from beneath her, her knees giving in as she lay face down on the bed, her hands bunching the sheets. Irene pumped the strap into her girl, feeling Seulgi's thighs begin to tremble beneath her. 

“I’m going to cum,” Seulgi repeatedly moaned, her hands reaching behind her to grasp Irene's ass, holding the other girl deep inside of her as the older girl grinded her hips into Seulgi. Irene watched, satisfied, as the other girl came undone underneath her, her toes curling up as she squirmed, howling loud enough for the neighbours to hear, never mind the other members. Irene slowed down, letting Seulgi ride out her orgasm until she lay still, breathing heavily into the mattress. As she lay there, Irene released the strap with a pop, shuffling around to Seulgi's head. Irene kneeled in front of her, gently stroking her hair from her face, a loving smile on her lips. She made quick work of removing the strap, hurriedly moving to curl up next to her new girlfriend who lay exasperated. 

“Shhhh,” she cooed as Seulgi groggily tried to get up, Irene wraping her arms around her, their legs intertwining, “Just lay down,” she kissed Seulgi tenderly, letting the other girl doze off in her arms. “I think I love you,” Seulgi muttered into Irene's neck, the older girl grinning like a cat that got the milk. “I think I love you too,” she replied, stroking Seulgi's hair and lulling her to sleep.


End file.
